


Seventy Four

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Lucius Malfoy Is Evil, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Self-Hatred, mentions of minority murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco discovers a horrible secret from hsi father's past, that his father doesn't find that horrible at all.





	Seventy Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the march drabble challenge!

“Draco?” Pansy reached out for him. Draco froze. She let go of him. “I wish you would talk to me.”

Draco shook. He didn’t know why people kept insisting he should talk. It didn’t help, it didn’t  _ fix  _ anything. It was just as pointless as the air he sucked into his lungs, in and out, in and out, in and out, with every shallow breath. 

That  _ bastard _ . Just when he was starting to pick up his life again. Just when he felt like he could trust people again. 

They'd talked for hours, a present from Harry. Time other suspects didn't get. But not a single word, not a  _ single word  _ he'd uttered. Not because he thought he could keep it a secret, no. Because he thought Draco would agree. Draco would support him. Draco would help. 

If Draco’d had anything left in his stomach, he would have been sick all over the windowsill in the eighth year common room. 

Alas, he had nothing left. Nothing but the blood in his veins, tainted by a man who was making him shake. Every inch of his being protested against its own existence. He didn't deserve to be here, alive, at Hogwarts. Not with this blood in his veins. 

"Seventy four." Apparently, he did talk. "Seventy four people, before the war even began. He didn't  _ care _ . Their lives were a business transaction for him.  _ Dirt  _ under his shoes."

He was shaking, hard, but he refused to seek support. His father couldn't do that to him anymore, Draco wouldn't let him. 

"Sometimes he even did it himself. He sang me to sleep with blood on his hands, and he expects me to be okay with that. It's the order of things, Draco. You set traps to kill mice, why not set traps to kill other pests at well? Makes our lives  _ easier _ , more  _ convenient _ ." 

The entire common room held its breath. Draco's silent tears weren't silent anymore. The shaking was just in his voice now, his body gone rigid. 

"Seventy four people. An  _ inconvenience _ . _ Seventy four _ people." His vision turned blurry. "He didn't mention it because it didn't matter. He didn't think I would care. A proper heir knows its place."

His breathing became more shallow, then stopped. 

He was in shock, had been for days. His goal had been to set his father free, testify for him at his upcoming trial. Then he'd found that file cabinet in his father’s study. 

When he'd been a child, his father had been his hero. 

Everything was different now.

"I'll testify against him, and that's the last thing I'll do."

He meant every word. Blood crawled through his veins, mocking him with every heartbeat. 

Son of a killer. Son of a psychopath.

The Malfoy line would end with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped that was somehwat well written. if you enjoyed reading it please consider leaving kudos/a comment<3


End file.
